The Club Wars
by paperxflowersxrain
Summary: When Hokori high burns down, its students are forced into Ouran high. Student Kaito Oshiro crosses paths with Tamaki Suoh and decides to teach him a lesson about commoners and take his crown as host king by forming a rival host club with students from his school. The two clubs go off in their rivalry and battles, all while dealing with everyday life and drama.
1. Chapter 1 The Fire

_A/N: So in this story, I am reaching out to you beautiful people to submit your very own original characters! Heck yeah! I want the characters to be alot like yourselves and unique. Be very descriptive when you present your character in this application. They will be incorperated in the story as a rival host club from the recently burned down Hokori Highschool. Love interests are unknown right now but will be put together later in the story Also, have fun and don't be afraid to ask questions and add your own personal flair. I will chose 6 OC'S, four girls and 2 boys ( I am also including my own). I might extend it to 7 but it all depends on you guys. If your character is not chosen, I still might use him or her in some way in this story. I would also appreciate a pair of twin OC'S, preferably boy and girl. Just have fun with it. I will pm you the application for your OC. I look forward to meeting you lovely people and hope to see you in my story. Untill next time love~_

**The Club Wars**

**Part One/Act One: **

_**Fine China and Commoner's Coffee Don't Mix**_

**Chapter One: The Fire**

_...Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich famlies are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite and private school, Ouran academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys, with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies, who also have too much time on their hands..._

_...Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

_..._

"...Welcome!"

Kaito Oshiro stood in the kitchen of the busy cafe, sweat beading his forehead as two customers walked in. He worked quickly, shifting the pan of rice quickly as he stirred and added condements to the dish. He slipped the finished meal on a thick white plate and handed it to the waitress that walked in and soon he was working on another order. He was in the midst of a busy kitchen, the other cooks were running and cooking as hurridly as he was, their white uniforms not as clean as they were when they first arrived. The smell of sweet sauce and warm bread in the air.

Kaito loved it. Cooking was his passion you could say. That's the only reason he tolerated rude customers and long shifts. Because he loved his job. And he need the money.

He had resinged any other extracurricular activity (he had quit his soccer team) so he could put in more hours at work since his mom was layed off from work. He really didn't mind helping her, but at times he felt as if he had some big responsibility he hadn't signed up for. When his shift finally ended, he undid his apron and walked out of the kitchen out into the small cafe. He walked up to his boss, a small plump bald man with some serious anger issues. Kaito tapped his shoulder,"Hey, my shifts over." His boss gave him a look like Kaito smelled like rotting flesh,"And? Get out of my cafe kid." Kaito set his gaze,"You have to pay me. You didn't pay me last week and you know I have to help my mom-"

His boss cut him off,"Alright kid. Shut up. Here." He handed Kaito some money and Kaito counted it, looking up in awe. "Are you serious this wont even make a dent in the bills. You have to pay me more," he demanded firmly. His boss glared at him with beady eyes,"Beat it kid before I fire you. The only reason I tolerate your stupid ass is because I pity you." Kaito gripped the money in a tight fist and he swallowed his pride, turning sharply and walking out of the noisy cafe, the bell at the door making a high _ding._

He walked to his old, beat up car and sat in the driver's seat a moment, trying to get the car to start. After a few tries it finally came to life and he drove off. Everyday was pretty much like this. He never had time for himself honestly.

As he pulled up to his house he sighed and shut down the car. His house was small and falling apart. Not in an exreme matter but it was still kinda bad. He cursed when it began to rain and he ran out of the car, pulling his hoodie over his white blonde hair. He pushed past the crooked wooden fence and knocked on the door hurriedly. It was his little brother Seiki who opened the door.

"Welcome home _master Kaito,"_ Seiki said in a fake high voice, bowing in exaggeration. "Very funny. Now where's mom?" Kaito asked walking into the small house, stripping his wet, used jacket off. Seiki grinned,"She's making dinner. Guess what she's making? _Ricecakes!" _Seiki squealed in excitment. Kaito looked down at his excited brother and caught a nice smell in the air. The brothers shared matching grins as they entered the kitchen. Their mother was turned, in front of the stove as steam rose from the pan in front of her. Her long brown hair fell beind her like a waterfall as Kaito walked up behind her, planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled smally,"Hey...Take a seat, I made your favorite." Kaito and Seiki quickly sat down at their small wooden table, awaiting their meal anxiously. Kaito noticed the mail on the side of the table, a stack of bills was all it was. He took it quickly and hid it under the seat, Seiki watching him closely.

When their mother finally served them and sat down, they ate the steaming ricecakes hungrily. "...so how was work Kaito?" his mother finally asked after awhile. Kaito averted his eyes,"...it was fine mom." She set her gaze at him,"...look at me Kaito. I want to see your eyes." He swallowed and met her big brown eyes with his own. Sometimes he thought she only wanted to look at him because he looked like his dad with his blonde hair and his brown eyes that were tinted with violet looking almost hazel. He expected her to say, _you look so much like your father,_ but instead she smiled.

"...So today I caught a frog!" Seiki said through a mouthful of ricecake. "..oh really?" Their mother asked with an interested look, placing a delicate hand under her cheek. Seiki nodded,"I brought it in here!" He shouted in excitement. "What!?" Kaito and his mother exclaimed in horror. Seiki began blabbing and Kaito began laughing as their mother scolded him with a long lecture. She ended up laughing though, and soon the three were laughing loudly in their seats.

It was just the three of them then.

...

"...Welcome!"

The infamous host club stood in a presumptous pose as the double doors of music room 3 opened elegantly with a breeze of crimson red rose petals. They each held a rose in a hand, a charming smile plastered on their waiting lips. As the next pair of girls walked into the clubroom with looks of awe, Tamaki Suoh strode to them gracefully and took their hands. "...my princesses, your prince have been awaiting you...," he told them smoothly, flashing them a warm smile. The girls squealed, close to fainting as Tamaki led them to one of his fancy tables where girls were already fawning over him.

Hikaru's shoulders drooped and he crossed his arms at his chest,"Are you kidding me? We totally could have gotten those girls. Right Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded in agreement,"Totally. Don't worry Hikaru. We Always have Haruhi!" As he said that the two mischeivous twins grabbed each of Haruhi's arms and pulled her up to them, hugging her fiercely. "Put me down you _perverts!_ I'm not your stupid toy!" She growled in annoyance. The twins glanced at eachother, their golden eyes sparkling with evil."..._perverts? _You're implying that we have done some sexual and inappropiate acts to you!" Hikaru fake gasped and grinned widely. "...do you want us to do something inappropiate to you Haruhi?" Kaoru whispered sensually in her ear.

She blushed in a deep shade of red and glared as Kyoya sighed. The raven haired boy frowned,"Stop harassing Haruhi. You two will only upset Tamaki." Hunny and Mori came up to them then, hunny holding up a piece of cake to Haruhi. "Can't we all just eat some cake together and be friends?" Hunny smiled cutely, little hearts floating around the air as Mori stood behind him like the background of a painting. "Absolutely not!" Hikaru growled as he pulled at Haruhi's arm, Kaoru pulling the other. Hunny began crying and soon the group began talking over eachother except for Mori who just stood with his hands in his pockets. and Kyoya who typed away on his laptop.

"Everybody stop!" Tamaki shouted making everyone in the room shut up and look at him. He walked over to his friends,"There is no yelling in the Host Club. This is a loving place!" he shouted, his face going pink. Hikaru smirked,"You just yelled _boss_." Tamaki blinked and blushed,"No I didn't!" Kaoru grinned,"Yes you did!" They began dancing around Tamaki as he sat in a fetal position, crying dramatically. "Leave him alone guys. This looks pathetic," Haruhi stated bluntly. Tamaki recovered and smiled brightly,"Oh daughter! You must love me so!" He pulled her into a hug and the twins frowned,"Hey! No fair!" They said in unison. Kyoya stood up and shut his notebook, putting it under his arm,"The Host Club is officially done for the day. You may all go home now."

* * *

Tamaki walked up to the shiny, white hummer limo parked outside for him. The door was opened for him and he entered the vehicle , sitting on the soft rich seats. He reached for a drink in the mini fridge located at his right, taking a sip of green tea.

The limo pulled up at his huge mansion, looking like some fairy tale palace of sorts. He smiled and stepped out of the limo, the door opened for him again and he was untouched by the rain as he stepped out, a foreman holding a yellow umbrella for him.

He was greeted at the door by a maid, "Welcome home master Tamaki." She bowed for him. He smiled and she took of his expensive jacket for him. "Hello, where is my father?" he asked. "He is at a meeting sir," the maid replied softly. He sighed,"Will he be back by dinner?" The maid shook her head,"...no sir. He will not be back untill tomorrow morning, and he will be gone by afternoon." Tamaki nodded and fell silent. The maid watched awkwardly,"There is a meal on the dining room table, i'll heat it up for you..."

He followed her to the dining room and he sat at the large mahogany table by himself. The maid returned and placed the plate in front of him along with a cup of tea. As the maid began to leave Tamaki grasped her hand,"..please...stay...," he looked up at her sadly. She swallowed,"..I'm sorry sir..I have to go home to my family..." He let her hand slip from his and he smiled,"Yes! Of course. Go ahead then. I'll see you tomorrow." He continued smiling as she left. He stabbed his food with his fork and ate silently, looking around the empty elegant dining room. It was decorated with much finery, riches filling in every space. Except...it never felt so empty.

He looked down at his plate of food and continued eating on his own as the silence stretched out before him.

* * *

Kaito sat in class, biting the eraser of his pencil nervously. He was taking a big test in History and he had fell asleep last night while he was studying. He held his forehead with his hands as he stared down at the test with his intoxicating eyes. He looked up and noticed a girl was staring at him as if she was starving and seeing him a a hamburger. He sighed and looked back at his test. It was no secret he was goodlooking as he had gotten his looks from his father. Yet it still suprised him when girls displayed any interest in him.

He shook his head and focused on his test when suddenly a loud alarm went off, screaming filling his ears as everyone got up from their seats and was a pandemonium and Kaito sat in the midst.

There was a fire.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. May the odds ever be in your favor (Hunger Games referance for those with slow humor sensors) The characters selected will be presented in the next chapter.I don't own Ouran but if I did it would be one messed up show. _**


	2. Chapter 2 A destined Encounter

_A/N: It was very hard choosing the OC'S, Since there was so many good ones. And I made my final desicion. If I didn't choose your OC, don't worry love. I will probably use him/her in my story as characters from Hokori high as the "fangirls and fanboys" So please don't hate me and enjoy the story love~_

**Chapter Two: A Destined Encounter**

Kaito remained seated, his hand clutching his gray mechanical pencil as he was sprayed with cold water from the sprinklers above him. His classmates had already ran out the second the alarm went off, including his professor. He blinked a moment, his test breaking apart as it got wet and he pushed his seat back. He stood up, his body soaked from head to toe as he made his way to the open door of the classroom.

He stepped out into the hall where students ran around like crazy, shouting and slipping, the floors covered in a veil of water. It was like an ocean of navy-blue and white since their school uniform was a sailors uniform. Kaito was about to run with them when he heard a cry that ripped through the air echo from the staircase that led to the first year hall. No one else was reacting to the scream and he began to think no one cared. Oh _Kami,_ he just couldn't ignore it like everyone else now could he?

He pushed past the crowd of students and he was slammed back against the gray lockers as he finally made it to the staircase. He jogged down the cement stairs, a few students running past him anxiously making him wonder how bad this fire was, and how it started. He pushed the door at the end of the stairs and stepped into the first year hall.

The first year hall was always the biggest, considering there was always more first years than any other year. It was quite tricky considering the hall branched out into alot of mini halls. He stood in the hall of first year AP classes, world history and geometry on either sides of him. Kaito heard the cries again come from the geometry AP classroom, much softer and deligate this time. He quickly went to the door and pushed it open to see two first years in an embrace.

Ryouta and Maiha Hayakawa to be exact.

Maiha was crying softly, her brother holding her by the wrist gently. "...don't cry. It's going to be okay...," Ryouta told his sister softly, pushing her bangs from her face.

The twins both had raven black hair, thick and slightly messy in an affectionate way. Maiha's hair reached just under her chest, curving up at the ends. Ryouta's hair was even thicker and more messy, but it suited him and he managed to pull it off. They both shared the same porcelien white skin, resembling china dolls. They also shared deep, blue eyes, the color of a midnight blue. They were not identical, but their looks were very similar and it was easy to tell they were twins.

Still, Maiha's looks were more fragile and innocent, her eyes big and her features round and soft. Her brother on the other hand was almost a head taller, his looks sharper and more serious. They were both quite attractive in their own ways making them popular in school, but they were oblivious to that fact.

The twins looked up at Kaito when he walked in on them, Maiha quickly trying to wipe her tears away. "What are you doing here?" Ryouta demanded, stepping in front of his sister a little. Kaito frowned,"Well I heard your sister crying all the way from the second floor and I came to see if she was okay because you know, the school's kind of burning down." Ryouta sweatdropped,"...oh. Right. Well she fell on her wrist when everyone was running out and she sprained it."

Maiha blinked back her tears,"You-you really heard me crying from the second floor?" she stuttered and gasped at once. Kaito shrugged,"Yeah. You should be pretty embarassed." Her eyes widened and she looked horrified and Ryouta glared at him. Kaito stepped over to Maiha and took her swollen wrist gently in his hand,"Relax, I was just teasing you. You'll be okay. We have to get out of here right now." She blinked and smiled smally and Ryouta stepped in front of her, sensing the male attention towards his sister. "Okay, okay lets go then," Ryouta replied, taking Maiha's free hand.

Now as Kaito looked down at them he saw they looked like a perfect pair of dolls.

"Lets go," Kaito stated firmly and the three made their way out of the first year classroom

The three made their way out of the classroom and ran up the stairs to the second year hall. Kaito pushed the door open, he heard a _bang_ and an _oww!_ as he hit someone who was behind the door. He cursed under his breath as he swung the door shut, hitting Ryouta in the process. "_Shit!"_ Kaito hissed as Ryouta moaned, holding his now red forehead.

The person he hit first was the infamous Ruby Oda. Another little popular freshman. Kaito's lucky day(_insert sarcasm_).

She glared up at Kaito, clutching her nose with her hand as she sat on the ground. "I'm really sorry, let me help you up," Kaito told her slightly embarassed, extending his hand to her. She continued to glare, her baby blue eyes stabbing into his own eyes. "I'm fine! Just don't touch me _Oshiro_!" She stood up on her own and stepped toward him confidently, stabbing his chest with her finger. "You _Baka_! _Idiot _you probably broke my nose! Can you not watch where you're going?!" She shouted at him, her golden blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders as she yelled.

Maiha and Ryouta glanced at eachother,identical blue eyes moving together, Ryouta still holding his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually able to see behind doors, my _fucking_ bad!" Kaito yelled back sarcastically. Ruby glared up at him, him standing several inches shorter tha him,"Ughh! I swear i'll break your _pretty_ face Kaito if you broke mine!" He raised a brow,"So Ruby Oda thinks i'm pretty huh?" She flamed, her face turning a deep cherry red,"That's not what I meant _teme!_ " Ruby was a cute thing, with eyes too big for her face and classic features of a fairy-tale princess. She was mostly famous for her natural blonde hair that the boys _oh-so-fawned-over_.

The only thing off was the scowl she always wore like the world owed her something.

Maiha stepped between them,"Please, stop. We need to get out of here," she told them firmly but softly. The two glared but did as they were told.

Kaito continued to lead the way, knowing the school better than the first years and he soon realized the air was veiled with gray smoke. They began coughing unmusically, covering their mouths as best as they could and when they reached the exit,

It was locked.

Kaito and Ryouta tried pushing and kicking against it, but they couldn't make it even budge. Maiha began breathing hard, trying to calm down and Ruby stood holding her nose, tears welling up in her bright blue eyes as the smoke increased.

"Calm down, we'll find another way," Kaito told the first years. For some reason, they believed him.

They began running crazily, the twins holding eachother's hands tightly, Ruby cursing under her breath , her hair flowing behind her. As they neared the second years Honors classes, they turned and Kaito slammed into someone, making them fall back. _Damnit, why did he keep hurting people?_

"..i'm really sorry!" He apologized in annoyance at himself. When the person looked up at him, he immdiantly recognized him.

Makoto Arata.

They had been in the same classes since middle school. He had spoken to him only a few times considering Makoto was very silent and kept to himself. He didn't blame him. Their classmates had always picked on him because of his rich, Italian, olive skin and his startling green eyes.

They said it was an unatural combination. Kaito didn't get it because Makoto looked normal to him, even goodlooking. Not that Kaito was homosexual. Nope he was pretty sure he was straight.

Makoto looked up at him passively,"...It's fine..we have to get out of here." Kaito helped him up and realized Makoto's hand were strangely soft, like a _girls. _Makoto quickly pulled away his hand and he stepped beside Ruby who was shaking lightly. Ruby looked up at Makoto somewhat shyly and moved a little closer him, making Makoto look at her in confusement.

"The lower staircase is locked, it's no use," Makoto told them, his voice slightly higher than your average boy. "_Damnit_! We're going to die!" Ruby exclaimed, her voice cracking. Kaito glared at her,"We are _not_ going to die now shut up!"

Kaito turned to begin walking the opposite way, managing to hit someone with his arm. "Are you kidding me?!" Kaito hissed as Sumiko Tsuji rubbed her arm in pain. "Kaito...you should really _watch_ where you're going. You could've of hurt me," she muttered sarcastically. "I'm sorry Kaed, I really am," Kaito muttered, running a hand across his face as he called her by her nickname. She shrugged her slim shlouders, looking up at him with shining auburn eyes,"I just wish you would've had this type of passion when we did that project for chemistry."

"I hate to interupt your conversation, but the school's kind of burning down here," Makoto stated, pointing a finger at the smoke in the air. Ruby nodded,"He's right! I'm with the cute _Italian_ boy!" She grabbed onto Makoto's arm making him give her a scared look. "Lets just go," Ryouta and Maiha spoke in unison, even their posture in sync. Kaed nodded,"We get it," she stated in perfect calmness, like nothing was wrong. Kaed was always a down to earth girl who always knew what to do. It was one of the reasons Kaito chose her as a partner in class.

Suddenly they all began coughing violently, their eyes burning as their oxygen in their air decreased and the smoke turned black. "We have to go now!" Kaito shouted and they all broke into a run towards the stairs that led to the third floor.

It was the only way to run to, and they really didn't have time to think.

They burst into the halls of the top floor and began debating on what to do, everyone but the second years speaking. Kaito sighed and wondered why he got stuck in the awkward situation of being put in this group. Kaed shook her head, her ponytail swaying, holding her rich dark brown hair away from her face. She crossed her arms,"There has to be another set of stairs. Makato, do you have any classes on this floor?" Makoto blinked,"...ummm well..not really," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I do."

The voice came from behind them and the second years turned to meet another classmate.

Aki Hayashi.

She stood before them, holding her violin case in her right hand as if she were taking a stroll through the park.

"Great. You do realize half the school's burnt down right?" Ryouta said smartly, suddenly the first years attention on her. Aki's green eyes widened,"No way! I thought the school bell was broken," she replied in heavy sarcasm. "Yeah I know its burning. I was gonna go but I was busy saving someone's life you know," she told them.

"Saving someone's life? What the hell are you talking about?" Kaito asked in utter confusion. She smirked,"He's in the art room where I found him while I was leaving my violin class." Kaito nodded and he ran to the art room, everyone trailing behind him as he caught sight of an unconsious guy laying on the ground.

"Are you serious?!" Ruby gasped.

"Did you kill him?" Maiha asked quietly.

"Bet she did," Ryouta snickered.

"I didn't do anything. I found him like that!" Aki growled. "I don't know, I don't think I trust a girl who dyes their hair _purple!"_ Aki glared and Kaito grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away so she couldn't attack him. "Calm down! Everyone just calm down!" Kaed went to check on the unconsious boy as Aki struggled against Kaito. "Put me down _prettyboy_! Put me down!" She demanded firmly. He sighed and let her go, and he appreciated the way her ink black hair shimmered around her neck, shortly, her purple bangs striking.

"So..since you're Italian..I bet you like soccer..," Ruby told Makoto, her nose unbroken and cutely pink. Makoto frowned,"I'm more of the swimming type.." Ruby ignored his comment and kicked the head of a sculpture of a Greek god like a soccerball, breaking the head off. She covered her mouth as the head flew to the huge, metal display case full of heavy art, and broke the latch holding it up.

The display case crashed onto the floor, making everyone jump and making the ground shake from its weight.

It happened to land right in front of the door, blocking their only way out.

Everyone stared for a moment, shocked, pure silence. When the boy woke up.

He opened his eyes, revealing dark blue iris's and he groaned, clutching his head. He sat up, his fingers intertwined in his curly brown hair. "...whats going on?" He asked in a rough _I-just-woke-up_ voice. Ryouta and Maiha briefly remembered him from a few classes, but like them, he never really spoke to anyone. "Well, we're all going to die in an art room I guess," Aki sighed and slid down the wall against a poster that read: _Go Rams!_

Kaito was pacing the room now as Kaed walked to the boy and decided to kill time by talking to him.

"Can you tell me your name?" Kaed asked in a casual tone. The boy shrugged and clutched the side of his head,"My name's Ryuu Daishi, and my head hurts like hell..." Kaed nodded,"...are..you okay? What happened?" He ignored her and pulled away, standing up slowly,"I'm fine...just..leave me alone.." Ryuu turned away from her and continued to clutch his head. Kaed blinked, glaring. She was only trying to help damnit. Makoto sighed loudly, this day just couldn't get any _better_ could it?

Ryouta sighed and he pulled out a small camera from his pocket, smiling and snapping a picture. Aki's eyebrow twitched,"...we could burn to death...and you're taking a damn picture!?" Ryouta shrugged and snapped a picture of everyone,"..._yolo_ am I right?" He laughed at his own joke and everyone flashed him a _what-the-actual-fuck_ face.

"...well if we're going to die like this..I want you all to know that I was the one who threw water on Ryuu in the school play in third grade! It was me!" Ruby confessed making Ryuu whip around to face her. "What?! That was you?!" "It was an accident!" she cried as his eyebrow twitched. He turned away from her and leaned against the wall,"It doesn't matter." Ryouta smirked,"...I guess you could say she couldn't wait to _shower_ him with compliments! Am I right?" He laughed again at his own joke, his sister blushing in embarassment.

"...I swear if I hear another one of his bad jokes..I'll just take my chances with the fire," Aki muttered. Kaed frowned,"I actually agree with you." "I guess my jokes are _deadly_...," Ryouta laughed out loud and Kaed glared,"...Makato, please kill him." Makoto nodded,"Already on it.." Ryouta's eyes widened and Ryuu rolled his eyes,"...you guys are seriously crazy..." Ruby glared,"You think we want to be in this mess? Well we don't! Sure as hell not with you!" "You're the one who knocked down the display case and trapped us in here!" Aki shouted from across the room. "Shut up, you're the one who led us into the art room!" Ryouta hissed.

Soon they were all shouting over eachother and Kaito stood watching silently. They were some messed up rag-tag group here. Why did he get stuck with them? His thoughts wavered when he coughed lightly. Just lightly.

And then he saw the smoke come from under the thin crack of the display case.

"Shut up! Everyone just shut up!" Kaito shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone immediantly shut up, looking at him like a scolded child. He set his gaze when he got their attention,"This is what's going to happen if you want to get out of here. We are going to have to climb up that window and jump out." He pointed to a window located above a bookshelf.

"But that's three stories!" Ruby protested.

"We could break a leg or something!" Ryouta shouted holding Maiha protectively.

Ryuu shrugged, standing against the wall,"I'd rather break my leg than get burned alive."

"I'm in, but how are we going to know it's safe?" Aki replied standing up and walking to Kaito.

"One of us could try it...but..who?" Kaed answered thoughtfully.

Everyone turned to Makoto and he looked up,"...huh?"

"Don't worry, i'll hold you up to the window," Kaito added and Makato bit his lip,"...fine. But if I die Kaito, I'll kill you."

Kaito nodded and climbed the bookshelf under the window and glanced down at Makoto. He grasped Makoto by his sides, Kaito's hands slipping up so his hands were at Makoto's chest.

Kaito's eyes widened and he almost dropped Makoto right there.

_Boobs?! Makato had boobs?! Makoto was a girl?!_

Makato glared up at him,"You can let go of my chest Kaito." Her quickly let go of her, blushing slightly,"Sorry..."

Who would have known? But now Kaito could see the feminine perspective. But why did she wear the male uniform? Makoto opened the large window and slipped out smoothly, dropping herself, giving Kaito a heart attack. He looked out the window to see Makoto had landed safely on a bush. "It's safe! I'll catch everyone!" she shouted up at him. Kaito began lifting Ruby up, his hands slipping to her chest accidentally. This earned him a slap and he winced. _Oww. _When he helped Ryuu, up he frowned,"...how'd you hit your head kid?" Ryuu didn't meet his eyes,"..Just...forget it...it's not important.."

When he lifted up Kaed, he didn't grope her, but their faces did end up dangerously close. She frowned,"Kaito I never thought you to be a _pervert_..." "I'm not!" he growled and she punched his arm remarkably hard. He did accidently grope Aki's butt when he pulled her up and she did punch him hard in the stomach. He also saw Aki had saved her violin. Thankfully, the twins were pulled up without any awkward accidental sexual insidents. By that time, the smoke in the art room was heavy and Kaito cough as he saw bright red flames emerge from the display case. With out thinking, he turned and ran out the window, jumping out.

How they didn't break anything was a miracle. They all stood and looked at their highschool, Firefigters, and EMS running around, offering them blankets and leading them to the parkinglot. Apparently they were the last students in and everyone else had been sent home. Their families had been called and now the group stood and watched as Hokori high went down in flames. It was amazing how something so big, could go away so quickly. They just watched, wrapped in blankets, not really saying anything. It was Maiha who broke the silence finally. "What happens now?" She whispered quietly.

Kaito realized everyone was waiting for him to answer for some reason. He looked back at their burning school, his eyes reflecting the flames.

"...Now. We go home. And forget this ever happened."

* * *

The doors of music room 3 burst open as Tamaki Suoh walked in, shouting in excitement. The rest of the hosts stood staring at him passively, used to him and his _bi-polarness._ "What is it now boss?" Kaoru sighed. "Do you finally want us to do the naked host day?" Hikaru asked with a smirk. "Is it cake? I should give you cake!" Hunny giggled in reality wanting to give him him cake so he could stop screaming like a girl. Mori shook his head in dissapprovement,"No. Just, no." Kyoya looked up at Tamaki from his notebook, "I suppose you are going to tell us why you're acting so flamboyantly for?"

Tamaki went on for another minute before he finally calmed and sat down in a clubroom chair. Thankfully Host Club didn't start for another half hour, so the customers didn't have to witness this horror. "Hokori High burned down!" Tamaki shouted happily. Haruhi made a face,"The school down the street...how is this good news?" "What a sick, twisted mind," Kaoru muttered. "_Creep_," Hikaru whispered. Tamaki pouted,"No! No! It's good news because next week the students are being transferred here!" "Still don't see why it's good news," Kaoru frowned. "Yeah, why?" Hikaru added. "Because they're _commoners_! Like Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Obviously..," Kyoya sighed and Hunny cheered as Mori sighed with Kyoya. Haruhi facepalmed and the twins burst out laughing.

Tamaki set his gaze and smiled,

"And we're going to give them a big _welcome_ to the host club."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. Please tell me what you think! I hope I got the chracters right! Again so sorry if your OC wasn't chosen, but we'll wait and see for later things:) Thank you to all who submitted characters, they were all wonderful! Here is the list of OCS and their creators:_

_Maiha and Ryouta Hayakawa- muse of space_

_Ruby Oda- Shayvion_

_Makoto Arata- hieikag_

_Ryuu Daishi- Twin Masks_

_ Sumiko __Tsuji_ (Kaed)-Crossroader32

_Aki Hayashi- Guess What I'm Not A Robot_

_That's it right? Oh my gosh I am finally done with this chapter. I'm exaughsted realy. You guys are lucky I love you omfg. My hand is all cramped. Also I will update as fast as I can and look forward to me grilling you with questions about EVERYTHING. Mmmmnnn I need some coffee...it's like...I don't even know the time...four a.m? Mehhhhhhh_

_I really hope you guys liked it. If not, i'll just jump off a cliff and fly away lol. But really, tell me what you think how you feel...okay before I faint, I want to say thanks to everyone who submitted an oc, I love you still._

_Anyways I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, if I did, everyone would be naked. Untill next time love~_


	3. Chapter 3 The Prince Meets the Pauper

_A/N: Hello love~I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, welcome to the next chapter ;) _

_Hope you enjoy it. I wrote it just for you...omg that sounds sexual! All I need is careless whisper in the background! Onto the chapter!_

**Chapter Three: The Prince Meets the Pauper**

"Have a great day at school _Kitty-Kaito!_"

Kaito groaned as his mother called him by his childhood nickname. He had always been a cat person and he used to take any kitten he saw in sight as a child, earning him the terrible nickname. "Do you have everything you need? Paper? Pencils? _Money?_" Kaito put his hand on hers,"Mom, It's fine. Ouran Academy is just another school." His mother slumped her shoulders,"I know...I know...just...be careful. Okay?" He smiled,"I always am." Suddenly Seiki ran down from upstairs, the steps creaking as he did, in his school uniform, lunchbox in hand. "Hurry up Kaito! We're going to be late for school!" He shouted, running past him.

Their mother smiled,"You should go then. Don't want you to be late on your first day at Ouran." Kaito nodded and they looked at eachother for awhile before he turned and walked out, leaving her standing at the door. He entered the car, Seiki already seated in the passenger seat, his seat belt on. Kaito frowned,"You know you can't sit in the front Seiki. You're only nine." Kaito started the car Seiki gave him a cute puppy dog face,"I'm almost ten!" He whined,"Please!?" Kaito looked into his brother's big brown eyes and sighed,"Fine, but only today. Got it?" Seiki nodded excitedly and the two brothers drove off to school.

Kaito had a weakness for big brown eyes.

* * *

"Fumiko! Get out of the bathroom it's been thirty minutes! I'm going to be late for school!" Kaed shrieked, banging on the door of the bathroom between her and her sisters room. Fukimo stepped out of the bathroom, a mist of fog following her, wrapped in a white towel. "You know I don't like getting rushed little sis! And sorry, I want to look good for work today..there's that _hot_ cook who works at the cafe...," Fukimo grinned. Kaed sighed,"I told you to date that lawyer who goes to the café every week. You know he only goes to see you right?" Fukimo hid a blush,"What? No! Stop trying to be a matchmaker, it's creepy." Kaed frowned,"Alright, just hurry and get ready please, I can't be late to _this_ school!"

"Okay! Okay!" Fukimo laughed and ran into her room, Kaed running the opposite way. Kaed sprinted down the stairs, pulling her hair into a messy but cute ponytail, the smell of pancakes in the air hit her face. "You made pancakes?" Kaed asked with a small smile on her lips. Her mother nodded, her dark brown hair smooth and tumbling around her shoulders,"I know it's your first day at a new school. Ouran Academy! Who would have known! But I will sue Hikori High for not checking to see if their were any students trapped in the school." She set a plate of pancakes down on the table as Fumiko came down the stairs, dressed to go to her college classes. Kaed groaned,"I'm fine mom. Really." Kaed walked over to Kikan her pet parrot and fed him some of her granola bar and he squaked loudly to Fukimo's distaste.

The three sat down and ate breakfast with alot of commotion, passing syrup and clashing trays. Talking after swallowing. The three looked similar in appearances, Fumiko and their mom looking like older versions of Kaed. "Oh and your dad called, he wants to speak with you. Call him before you get to school," her mother added, wiping her mouth with a napkin and getting her things ready for work, her being a lawyer and all. Kaed nodded, gulping down a whole glass of orange juice while her sister chanted, "_Chug! Chug! Chug!" _They all cleaned up, walking out of their two-story house, adjusting their outfits or hair, slipping into their car. As Fumiko drove and their mother took a business call, Kaed decided to call her father. He was a kind man, always loving and trying to make people laugh.

To bad he was barely around as he was a travel agent. He answered on the third ring. "Hi daddy," Kaed smiled as she spoke to him for the rest of the car ride untill she got to Ouran and she had to hang up.

* * *

The flash of the camera blinded Maiha's eyes as Ryouta snapped a picture of the two of them. Maiha blinked and Ryouta grinned,"That picture was great! We look identical!" Maiha looked over and saw that it was true. They looked flawlessly identical. Maiha looked away and got the glass of juice, pouring it in a velvet cup as Ryouta went through more pictures.

They sat at the kitchen table together at the left side, eating with identical movements, only different choices of breakfast. Their mother, Noriko was washing dishes at the sink, her long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Their little brother Sora sat at the end of the table, blinking his big brown eyes at the choices of food in front of him. Their peaceful meal was interupted by the heavy steps of their father walking into the kitchen.

"Wow Kazuhiko, you finally woke up," Ryouta snickered as he ate his soup. His father sent him a wide grin and walked over to him, getting him in a headlock and rubbing his skull with his fist. Ryouta gurgled and Maiha bit back a laugh as Sora giggled musically. "Let him go dear, he has to eat his soup," Noriko told him gently. He immediantly let go and Ryouta stuck his tongue out at him. He was a large man, build muscularly compared to his frail looking wife. Yet he had a warm nature to him that made her love him. He kissed her on the lips and the twins inwardly gagged.

"Kazuhiko...remember today is the twins first day at Ouran academy," Their mother told her husband. The man frowned,"Oh that rich, stuck up school? The kids there are snobby to me. Think they're royalty..." He paused,"...more like royal pain!" He and Ryouta broke into a fit of hysterical laughter, Maiha and her mother staring at them with unamused faces. _Oh Kami_ they did this all the time... "...Ryouta, am I strong?" Sora asked cutely, making everyone look at him. He was a tiny thing, thin and adorable looking. As if a breeze might knock him down. Ryouta smiled,"Of course you are Sora, why do you ask?"

Sora looked away,"...no reason..." Maiha examined their little brother. He was hiding something. Soon the family left their home in a hurry, only their mother staying behind. As they sat in the car, Maiha took the camera from Ryouta's bag and found the picture they took that morning,

Deleting it.

* * *

"Makoto you look like a boy," Makoto's little sister Megumi pointed out with a frown. Makoto shrugged as she looked into the mirror of the room they shared,"I honestly could care less about appearances." Megumi brushed at her hair and pouted,"But, don't you want a boyfriend?" Makoto smirked at her sister,"Life isn't all about falling in love you know." Megumi looked in the mirror and smiled widely,"Yes it is! I know i'm going to find my prince one day." Makoto shook her head and frowned when her sisters sleeve raised up, revealing a light purple bruise on her arm.

Makoto grabbed her quickly and faced her,"What is this?" She demanded pointing at the bruise. Megumi pulled away, her eyes wide,"It's nothing! I fell, thats all!" Makoto stared at her hard,"Don't lie to me! Who did this? Are you getting bullied again?" Megumi turned away from her,"Calm down, I'm fine. I just fell. Okay?" After a silence, Makoto sighed,"...Okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Megumi nodded, not quite meeting her eyes. She didn't completely buy it but they had to go to school now. "Did you feed Aoi?" Makoto asked, trying ti change the subject. Megumi nodded and pointed to the now sleeping white kitten.

They emerged from their room to the kitchen to see the sight of their parents kissing passionatly against the kitchen sink. Megumi gagged and Makoto covered her sister's eyes. "...uhhh are you guys done?" Makoto finally asked and their parents pulled away quickly, blushing. Megumi continued to make gagging noises earning a smirk from her dad, his deep green eyes twinkling. He picked up the elementry schooler, and carried her around and Makoto and her mother shared a look. Her mother was a beautiful japanese woman with brown eyes and lovely auburn hair, skin fragile and pale. Makoto wished she looked more like her mother. Maybe her life would have been different.

"Hinata, I have to go drop them off now, I'll stop by the grocery on my way back," Luca told his wife. Hinata nodded,"Good, I'll set up shop when you get back. Oh and don't forget Makoto will be going to Ouran from now on." Luca nodded and kissed his wife one last time before walking out, Megumi in his arms. Before Makoto walked out, Hinata stopped her. "...Makoto...I want you to know...you're a beautiful young woman. Don't let the people get to you. And if they say anything at all. I'll kick their _ass."_ Makoto smiled slightly,

"Don't worry. I got it."

* * *

"Aki wake up! You're going to be late for school! Oh my _Kami_!" Aki's mother shook her violently, trying to wake her up. Aki groaned and pulled the covers over her head,"_Five more minutes!" _Her mother frowned and left the room a moment, returning witn a bucket full of water, soaking Aki with water. Aki's green eyes snapped open as she sat up in her bed, the impact terribly cold against her skin. Well she was awake now. "Aki you do this every morning. I don't know what I'll do with you!" Her mother, Tsubaki,scolded.

Tsubaki was an average woman, smaller than Aki. Like a mini version of her. Just prettier in Aki's opinion. Although her mother had told her many times she was beautiful. Her mother frowned at the mess in Aki's room,"Sweetie...how can you breathe in here?!" Her mother began stepping over clothes, books, stuffed animals, soda cans and more, trying to escape her room. "Well get changed and ready. I'm driving you to Ourin." Aki got up and stretched,"It's _Ouran_ mom." Tsubaki glared, "As long as it doesn't burn down without telling me, It can be called_ whatever_ it wants!" Aki sweat dropped, "Are you still not over it? I'm fine. This prince charming wannabe second year and some other people helped me."

Her mother smiled, "Well I'm glad you ran into that wannabe." After her mom left her room, Aki threw on her clothes, her short black hair curly. She clipped her purple bangs to the side and decided she looked decent enough to go to a rich school. She slipped her bookbag over her shoulders and grabbed her precious violin, running out as she slipped her feet into some stylish brown combat boots. She stepped through her comfy apartment without much grace but she didn't really care. As they sat and ate breakfast at their small wooden table her mother glanced at her,"Aki you're so pretty why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Aki sighed. Not _that_ question _again_. "Honestly, I don't need one. I don't want one and I don't care," Aki told her, eating her cereal furiously. Her mother sighed,"Just remember I want _alot_ of grandchildren. Like _alot_. You and your husband will be doing a lot of _work_..." Aki choked, grasping her throat and blushing red in embarrassment,"Oh my god...mom! _Eww!"_ Her mom smiled sheepishly,"Too much?" Aki frowned,"_Way_ too much." Her mother smiled,"I'm sorry...it's just..it's always been me and you..." Aki took her hand in hers,

"It will always be me and you mom."

* * *

"Ryuu look at me when i'm talking to you," Akito told his son as they ate breakfast that morning. Ryuu looked up at him and flashed him a smirk as he stabbed his omlet with a fork and shoved a large portion into his mouth. "I _am_ looking at you," Ryuu protested. His father frowned,"Ryuu, wont you tell us what happened?" His mother was also looking at him now, worry striking her deligate features. Ryuu sighed loudly and forced a playful grin,"Well my school burned down in case you didn't know." Akito frowned again,"You know what I meant Ryuu." Ryuu looked down at his food, afraid his father would see the truth in his blue eyes.

"Ryuu, look over there, can you tell me what that is?" His father pointed to a picture hanging on the blue printed wall behind him. Ryuu raised a brow,"...A horse?" His father shook his head,"No. That's _Honesty._ Our newest mare. Honesty. Something you're not giving right now." Ryuu groaned,"Dad you know I hate it when you compare life to the horses." His mother cleared her throat and pointed to a picture of his uncle next to a donkey. "And what is this?" Ryuu scrunched up his face,"A _jackass_...

...oh and a _donkey_." His mother flamed red and his father frowned,"Ryuu! I know you don't get along with your uncle but have some respect!" Ryuu ignored that and stood up,"We have to go soon. Can't be late to Ouran Academy." Ryuu got up and turned to the wall behind him, covered in pictures of bitter memories. His eyes fell to a picture of a certain girl and he turned away quickly. "I thought I told you to take that down?" He demanded, pointing to the old photograph. His mother touched his shoulder,"Ryuu...calm down..I'll take it down...just...please..." Ryuu ignored her and ripped the picture frame from the wall, leaving an empty space as a remenant.

He walked out of the door quickly, leaving his average looking home. He lived in a farm of sorts his father had inherited from many generations. It was very spacious with tons of land and a lot of horses. The most amazing feature was the river in the back with the multi colored rocks and fishes. He had used to love playing around it when he was younger, thinking it was all an adventure.

Now he knew better. He looked at the photograph in his hand and smiled slightly before shoving it in his backpack.

* * *

Ruby stood in front of the mirror, brushing through her long blonde hair. She blinked at her reflection, her light blue eyes were bubbly as always but...something was missing. She set her hairbrush down and realized she knew exactly what was missing. She quickly looked away from the mirror and grabbed her backpack, racing out the door. Her apartment was roomy and spacious with not much furniture. Still Ruby had managed to keep a mess. As she walked through the apartment she couldn't help but feel the impending weight of silence.

And emptiness. As she walked to the kitchen that was also lifeless she snorted,"Whatever. Who needs a homecooked breakfast anyways?" She stomped away from the kitchen and shivered slightly. She paused at the door of the apartment and looked around a moment. What did she expect? She glared and walked out, slamming the door shut against its hinges. She raced down the stairs of the apartment complex, her shoes making a steady rythmn as she ran down the pavement.

She breathed hard as she jogged down the sidewalk and calculated how far Ouran was. It shouldn't be that far. Right? She had been running for awhile when a car stopped beside her, making her skin crawl.A million thoughts flashed through her mind._ She was going to be kidnapped! Okay...kick them in the groin! No stab them in the eyes with your house key! _As the window lowered and revealed Makoto's attractive face, Ruby sighed in relief. And flamed in embarrassment. "...Ruby?...uhh...do you need a ride?" She flamed,"No! Not at all..." _Oh my Kami he probably thought she was such a loser! _Makoto frowned,"Are you sure? Ouran is pretty far from here..."

"It's fine!" Ruby protested just as a heavy rain suddenly fell upon her randomly. Her shoulders slumped at her crappy luck,"...Yeah...I guess so.." Makoto opened the door and helped her in the cozy car and she smiled to herself as she sat by him in the car. _Score! With the cutie Italian boy! Makoto was so mysterious! Wonder what kind of secrets he had? _She listened as the family bickered and argued about nothing,all the car ride and she felt a pang of envy.

She wished she could have those arguments.

* * *

Makoto and Ruby walked across Ouran's courtyard, trying to make it through the crowd of confused Hokori students and hurried Ouran students. Kaed was also heading up, Aki on the other side fixing the handle on her violin case. Ryuu was on the outside of the crowd, watching closely with crossed arms. The twins were in the middle of the crowd, looking around with wide eyes, hands together. There seemed to be something blocking the entrance. As they pushed past the crowd they saw a group of preppy looking Ouran students at the doors. "Go back from where you came from _commoner trash_!" A brunette second year shouted.

"Are you kidding me?" Ryuu muttered under his breath. Ruby frowned,"What the hell is this?" The Ouran students had on mischievous grins and smirks,"Did you really think we would let you _savages_ come into our school and make it_ filthy_?" A first year Ouran boy snickered. Aki widened her eyes and laughed bitterly,"Oh you've got to be kidding me! What the fuck are you talking about!?" She demanded angrily. Kaed glanced at her from the crowd and realized things were going to get ugly. "Go away! You don't belong here!" The boy shouted."Hey! Asshole! We have every right to be here just as you!" Ruby hissed as she made her way to him, standing the boy up.

The crowd of students went wild and Makoto went up after Ruby,"...Ruby. Stop..He isn't worth it." Ruby ignored her and the boy smirked,"You even _behave_ like _savages_! I'm disgusted!" Ruby flamed, curling her fists at her sides,"I may be a _commoner_, but I am no _savage_! You are the _savage_! And Ouran is already covered in _your filth_!" The boy grinned and crossed his arms, eyeing her,"So you have a smart mouth do you? The only thing you're good for, _is a night in the bed._ Tell me, how much shall I pay you? Shall I have you clean my mansion also?" Ruby's face paled, her bravado dying out as her blue eyes widened.

The twins stood together in the crowd and Maiha's blue eyes wavered as her hand squeezed Ryouta's. "...Stop! Leave her alone!" She called out, running up and dragging Ryouta with her. Ryouta blinked in surprise at his sister's outburst. Maiha was breathing raggedly, her heart pounding. The boy laughed,"What is this? Stupid commoner team?" Makoto glared and Aki came up the steps, "Hold my violin!" She hissed, handing Maiha her violin as she rolled up her sleeves. Ryouta held her back by the waist and glared at the Ouran boy,"Just let us through _asshole." _The boy only snickered and grasped Ruby's arm hard, _"_I bet you'd do _anything_ for money.I bet you'd come every night you cheap _who_-"

He was cut off by Kaed coming up the steps slapping him hard on the face. The crowd silenced and Ruby blinked as the boy held his face. "You stupid commoner! _I'll ruin you!"_ Kaed set her gaze and glared menacingly,"You don't speak to anyone that way. Not her. Not me. Not anyone. You are not _higher_ than us. You are not _better_. The only _savage_ I see here is you."

It was chaos after that and the boy put his hands on Kaed making Ryuu glare and race up the stairs. He pushed the boy back and punched him in the gut roughly, making him crumble to the floor. "Didn't your parents teach not to put your hands on a girl?" Ryuu asked with a hard glare. Everyone began shouting then,

the Ouran students and the Hokori students arguing with each other. Divided.

And then everyone got quiet as someone went up the stairs. It was the headmaster.

* * *

Kaito stood inside the grand school that was Ouran Academy. It looked like something out of a fairy tale with its castle-like stature and shiny appearance. It made Hokori high look like a crappy wooden shack. Even before the fire. People rushed past him, wearing Hokori and Ouran uniforms. The contrast was amazing.

It was easy to separate the students.

They pushed and ran around him like he was the only rock in a stream. He blinked slowly and sighed as he stepped up the stairs of the wealthy school. He held his books in one arm by his side, his piercing hazel-violet eyes raised up high while the other Hokori students had their gazes on the ground. As he walked through the hall, all eyes were on him. For some reason, the students were split up in the hallway, against the walls, giving him bewildered stares. He ignored them and his steps slowed. His blinked as he met with startling violet eyes.

They kept looking at each other for a moment, their eyes reflecting the others.

And he was looking at none other than Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

_A/N : Oh the crama! Sorry this is kinda late! I've been really busy with party preperations and everything. It's all so stressful for me. I barely get sleep. But I want to do this story well. I love writing for you guys so please bear with me :) I adore you guys and please stay beautiful!_

_Until next time love_~Here is the list of OCS and their creators:

_Maiha and Ryouta Hayakawa- muse of space_

_Ruby Oda- Shayvion_

_Makoto Arata- hieikag_

_Ryuu Daishi- Twin Masks_

_ Sumiko __Tsuji_ (Kaed)-Crossroader32

P.S I don't own Ouran. I'm not cool enough.


End file.
